


I Just Want You For My Own (EZ x OC/Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Christmas, F/M, Fooling Around, Holidays, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: OC/Reader plans a homemade breakfast for EZ to show him that she cares even though he's still confused about his feelings for Emily.





	I Just Want You For My Own (EZ x OC/Reader)

**On the third day of Ficmas, my true love gave to me, a little EZ and an OC.**

**Word count:**  1,001

 **Playlist:**   _All I Want for Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey_

* * *

I couldn't lie, December was my favourite month of the year. Even more so than my birthday month. I opened Spotify on my phone, scrolling through my most recent playlists to the Christmas one.

I knew this time of year was a hard on the Reyes family. With their mom gone, and the constant competition between the brothers. Not to mention this was one time of the year that EZ was constantly reminded of Emily. I knew that I was still coming in second there. He never had a real chance to get over her, having been locked up for so long.

I shook my head, dispelling any negative thoughts. Negativity was contagious and that's not what I wanted today. Today was a happy day. A day for celebration. A day of fun. Mind you it was only December 17th, not a super special day. It was one of the only Saturday's EZ and I had had to ourselves in a long time.

Today was about us. Being in each other's company. All I wanted was for him to know that I cared for him. Regardless that he was still figuring out his own feelings. If it didn't work out between us, then we'd cross that bridge when we got there. For now, it was fun and comfortable.

I plugged my phone into the dock in the kitchen, pressing play and turning up the speakers as loud as they'd go. This was EZ's first Christmas with me. I was going to make it a memorable one. I opened all of his cupboards, searching for the ingredients to make the best chocolate chip pancakes ever.

Thankfully, I'd been gradually grocery shopping for the man and managed to stow away all the items I'd need. I began sifting flour, salt, sugar and baking powder together, bopping along to the music. I measured out the perfect amount of chocolate chips, milk and cracked two eggs. A festive breakfast was the first phase of Christmas with me.

****

**~(MMC)~**

He rolled over in bed, reaching out to his left to find the other side of his bed empty and cold. He peeked through one eye, seeing that she wasn't there. He sighed. Maybe he'd finally pushed her away. It was the holidays after all. Why would she bother hanging around with him while he was semi hooked on his ex?

Rolling over onto his back, he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Christmas was in a week. He wondered if Pop wanted to do anything special, or if he'd made his own routine while he'd been away in prison. Cracking his neck, he stepped out of bed and grabbed the first shirt from his dresser. He made his way to the door, opening it and being bombarded by loud, overly cheery, holiday music.

He blinked a half a dozen times, trying to process the situation. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped forward and breathed in, smelling something delicious and sweet. He wasn't sure how, or why, but she hadn't run for the hills. She was still here, and making him breakfast. Even after the shit show that was last night.

He continued forward as the song changed and so did the volume in his trailer. He leaned against the bathroom door as she began to belt out the lyrics to Mariah Carey's famous Christmas carol. The one every single female on the planet knew.

She shook her hips from side to side, waving a spatula as she went. He chuckled to himself, watching the private show. The longer he stared the more he realized that she'd been a constant for him. He put her through hell and back, and still she stayed around. Whether it was as his friend, or something more. She was always there for him.

Now she was parading around his tiny kitchen, in her plain white underwear and one of his shirts. He noticed that she had it tucked into the right side of her hipster panties so that it bunched up above the swell of her ass. He folded his arms against his chest, keen to stand and watch her for the rest of his morning.

She flipped a few pancakes onto a plate, before grabbing a banana and turning to find a knife. As she turned towards the back of the trailer, she noticed him standing there. She startled, taking half a step back before calming and grinning at him. She danced forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek before swaying back to the dining table.

****

**~(MMC)~**

Now that EZ was awake I threw all pretense of quiet out the window and blasted the song even louder. I could hear him laugh behind me. I sliced some bananas onto both plates, and added a few strawberries. I made sure there was butter and syrup all set on the table. As the song ended, I could hear the low rumbling coming from the man standing in the hallway.

"Shit babe," He chuckled, "I love you."

I stopped dead in my tracks, swivelling around to stare at him. Instantly he realized what he said and his face paled. I stuck my tongue out, biting on it.

"You what?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

I danced over to him, grabbing his hands and pulling him towards me.

"You said you loved me." I teased in a sing song voice.

"Nope." He grinned, "I said no such thing."

I looped my arms around his neck, walking backwards until my body hit the table. I stared at his lips, biting on my own. I didn't care that he was still half in love with Emily. She was married and had a child with another man. It would take time, but EZ would heal. He'd get over her and when he did, I'd be right here waiting.

EZ leaned in, his lips meeting mine, "You're right. I did say I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
